The Asylum Test
One day in 1990, a group of American scientists wanted to conduct an experiment. After a year of trying to get the experiment approved, the u.s government finally permitted the testing. They found an average man named Bruce who agreed to partake in an experiment to test the limits of the human mind. The experiment was simple, Bruce would live in an insane asylum for 50 days. He would be recorded and the results would show how a normal person would turn out if they lived in a place meant for insane people. Every ten days they would ask Bruce questions. Little did they know this experiment was going to result in most of their deaths. The one surviving scientist was tracked down and was interviewed in 2003. When asked how the experience was he responded "It was a nightmare, a living nightmare that has haunted my dreams every night since the fateful test in 1991. It started out fine, the subject was normal. But soon he was slowly but surely driven to insanity". The news reporters tried to ask the scientist more but he shot himself dead before they could. The old asylum where the test had taken place had been shutdown and abandoned. There were dead scientists around the room where the test had taken place. The FBI searched around the entire asylum. After hours of searching, they found the journal of one of the scientists. It read: ___________________________________________________________________________ Test subject: Bruce Slaughter Experiment: Living in an insane asylum Conditions: Same treatment as a normal resident of the asylum. Every ten days he is asked questions. Period of time: 50 Days, (originally) 30 days Date begun: 1991, May 1st Date finished: 1991, May 30th Day one: TEST SUBJECT APEARS NORMAL, NO VISIBLE SIDE AFFECTS. Day two: TEST SUBJECT IS ACTING NORMALLY TODAY. Day three: TEST SUBJECT ACTED NORMAL. Day four: TEST SUBJECT WAS NORMAL TODAY. Day five: TEST SUBJECT PACED AROUND FOR AN HOUR. NO MORE STRANGE BEHAVIOR. Day six: TEST SUBJECT SEEMED DEPRESSED TODAY, STARTED CRYING AND SCREAMING AT 3:00A.M. Day seven: TEST SUBJECT STARTED PACING AGAIN FOR THREE HOURS. TEST SUBJECT MUMBLED UNDER HIS BREATH FOR SEVEN HOURS STRAIT BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP. Day eight: TEST SUBJECT SAT COMPLETELY STILL, THE ONLY MOVING HE DID WAS BLINKING. HE DID NOT EAT THE FOOD PROVIDED. Day nine: TEST SUBJECT WAS SLEEPING MOST OF THE DAY. HE WOKE UP FROM NIGHTMARES FOUR TIMES. Day ten: TEST SUBJECT WAS ASKED QUESTIONS. THE FIRST QUESTION WAS WHAT WAS HIS NAME. HE ANSWERED CORRECTLY. THE SECOND QUESTION WAS WHERE HE WAS. HE ANSWERED CORRECTLY. THE THIRD QUESTION WAS WHY WAS HE HERE. IT TOOK HIM ABOUT TEN SECONDS BEFORE HE ANSWERED CORRECTLY. TODAY HE REPEATED THE FIRST LETTER OF HIS NAME FIVE TIMES EVERY HOUR. Day eleven: TEST SUBJECT ACTED NORMAL TODAY. HE SAID THE FIRST LETTER OF HIS NAME DIRECTLY INTO THE CAMERA. Day twelve: TEST SUBJECT STARED DIRECTLY INTO THE CAMERA FOR TWO HOURS. HE ACTED NORMAL FOR TWO HOURS. THEN HE STARTED SCREAMING, YELLING ABOUT A MONKEY WITH THREE EYES THAT IS IN HIS TROOM AND TRYING TO KILL HIM. THERE WAS NO MONKEY. HE ACTED NORMAL FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. Day thirteen: TEST SUBJECT WAS GIVEN A PENCIL AND A PIECE OF PAPER AND TOLD TO DRAW WHATEVER HE WANTED. THE SUBJECT DREW A PICTURE OF HIMSELF HUNG FROM A ROPE. Day fourteen: TEST SUBJECT SUNG LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN NON STOP THE WHOLE DAY. Day fifteen: TEST SUBJECT SANG LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN ALL DAY AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME SLOWER AND IN A RASPY VOICE. Day sixteen: TEST SUBJECT HUMMED THE TUNE OF LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN ALL DAY. Day seventeen: TEST SUBJECT'S ROOM TEMPERATURE WAS DROPPED SIX DEGREES. THE TEST SUBJECT REACTED BY SCREAMING CONSTANTLY UNTIL THE TEMPERATURE WAS BROUGHT BACK TO NORMAL. Day eighteen: TEST SUBJECT TWITCHED AND PICKED HIS NAILS. Day nineteen: TEST SUBJECT STARTED HALLUCINATING KILLERS INSIDE HIS ROOM EVEN THOUGH NOTHING WAS THERE. Day twenty: TEST SUBJECT WAS ASKED QUESTIONS. THE FIRST WAS WHAT WAS HIS NAME. HE HESITATED SLIGHTLY BEFORE ANSWERING CORRECTLY. THE SECOND QUESTION WAS WHERE WAS HE. HE SAID HE WAS IN HELL. THE LAST QUESTION WAS WHY WAS HE THERE. HE STARED FOR A MINUTE BEFORE HE FELL OVER LAUGHING UNTILL THE NEXT DAY. Day twenty one: TEST SUBJECT EXPERIENCED EXTREME HALLUCINATIONS, EVENTUALLY SLAMMING HIS HEAD INTO THE WALL REPEATEDLY UNTILL HE KNOCKED HIMSELF OUT. Day twenty two: TEST SUBJECT EXPERIENCED EXTREME MOOD SWINGS, STARTING OUT VERY HAPPY, AND THEN VERY SAD, AND THEN VERY ANGRY, AND STARTED TO THROW UP EVERYWHERE. Day twenty three: TEST SUBJECT REFUSED TO EAT ANY FOOD. TEST SUBJECT SAID "JOIN US" AND "SOON YOU WILL BE JUST LIKE ME" TO THE SCIENTISTS. Day twenty four: TEST SUBJECT IS TESTED ON HOW HE INTERACTS WITH OTHER PEOPLE. THE SCIENTISTS BRING IN ANOTHER HUMAN AND THE TEST SUBJECT ATTACK HIM. THE SCIENTISTS HAVE TO INTERVENE AND SEDATE THE TEST SUBJECT. Day twenty five: TEST SUBJECT TRIES TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR WHILE URINATING. THE TEST SUBJECT SLAMS HIS HAND INTO THE WALL UNTILL IT IS BLEEDING AND DRAWS A SMILING FACE ON THE WALL WITH HIS BLOOD. Day twenty six: TEST SUBJECT PEELS OFF PARTS OF HIS SKIN AND EATS IT. THE EXPERIMENT HAS BEEN DECIDED BY SCIENTISTS TO BE SHUT DOWN FOR THE MENTAL AND PHYSICAL HEALTH OF THE PATIENT. THE EXPERIMENT WILL CONTINUE UNTILL DAY THIRTY, THE SUBJECT WILL BE ASKED SAME QUESTIONS AND THEN SET FREE AFTER AN EXAMINATION ON HIS MENTAL STATE AND WEATHER OR NOT HE IS SAFE TO BE SENT TO THE PUBLIC. Day twenty seven: TEST SUBJECT CRIES IN THE CORNER FOR THREE HOURS. TEST SUBJECT THAN SUDDENLY ATTACKED AND POUNDED ON THE GLASS WINDOW UNTILL HIS HANDS WERE BLEEDING. THAN HE WENT TO SLEEP IN A PILE OF HIS OWN BLOOD. Day twenty eight: TEST SUBJECT APPEARS INSANE, INJURING HIMSELF, BANGING ON THE GLASS, AND MORE TERRIBLE THINGS. Day twenty nine: TEST SUBJECT NEARLY ESCAPED THE ROOM BUT WAS SEDATED BEFORE HE COULD. Day thirty: TEST SUBJECT WAS RELEASED TODAY. THE SCIENTISTS PREPARED TO ASK HIM QUESTIONS BUT THE TEST SUBJECT ATTACKED. ONE SCIENTIST PULLED OUT A GUN BUT TEST SUBJECT RIPPED OFF HIS GENITALS AND ATE THEM. TEST SUBJECT GRABBED THE GUN AND SHOT EACH SCIENTIST DEAD ONE BY ONE. THE LAST REMAINING SCIENTIST, FRANK JIBERT, WAS ABOUT TO BE SHOT BUT TEST SUBJECT RAN OUT OF BULLETS. FRANK GRABBED A GUN AND SHOT THE TEST SUBJECT, WHO LAUGHED UNCONTROLLABLY AS HE BLEED TO DEATH. ___________________________________________________________________________ That was all the book said. The FBI asked the government if it was safe to show the public. The government decided not to show anyone to protect the good name of the country. They burned the scientists journal to prevent the public from finding out of their reckless experiment. Since then, only this research paper remains of the terrible experiment, which since 1991 has been Ame Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Death Category:Science Pastas